


right here

by tiredhealer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Favour of the Scribes, Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral, Porn with Feelings, cedwyn is a himbo good for him, vcr remains the greatest love story of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhealer/pseuds/tiredhealer
Summary: A night off the road, a night to rest, a night to be together.(Or: Vercinjetorix and Cedwyn stay in an inn and have some time to themselves, at last)
Relationships: VCR - Relationship, Vercinjetorix/Cedwyn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	right here

Cedwyn doesn’t feel the cold anymore. In an objective sense he can recognise when he  _ should  _ be cold; when the wind blows sharp and whips his hair about his cheeks, when the sky turns white and snow tumbles down to coat the earth, or nights like tonight when the party have waded through rain for hours on end before finding an inn to rest within.

He follows Vercinjetorix inside, the last to step indoors, and pulls the door shut behind him. Sanjing told him about times like this, about what to do to pretend at being human so nobody will look twice at you. Cedwyn doesn’t bother with the pretence, he isn’t a performer like Sanjing. If someone wants to try to cut him down for being monstrous, they are certainly welcome to try. He knows they won’t succeed. 

The innkeeper doesn’t spare him a second glance. They’re too busy fussing around the sudden group, bright-eyed at the thought of what they can trade for so many beds for a night no doubt. As they stand dripping in the foyer the tiefling takes their order of supper, of how many rooms, and directs them towards the bathroom.

‘Any of you mages?’ they ask as they scribble down supper orders.

A few tired nods are given and in return the tiefling provides instructions about how to fill the tub. Roddrik requests a bucket, and after a curious glance he’s given one. He steps out into the yard behind the inn with the bucket full of water made by Pluto, to scrub beneath his arms and over his face so he doesn’t have to use the same bathroom, so he doesn’t risk contamination. 

Cedwyn sympathises. He knows now, thanks to Ilya, what it is to die slowly. 

The rest of them proceed into the bathroom in turn. First Nalani, who feels the cold more than anyone, then June who is kept warm by the beast but not entirely, then Pluto who casts a look of longing towards the yard that he thinks nobody sees, and at last the two of them. Cedwyn sheds his damp clothes, rings them out of the window to squeeze the last of the wet from them. 

Behind him, Vercinjetorix fills the small wooden tub with steaming water and sinks down into it. It’s a good thing Roddrik took the bucket; the bath is too small for Cedwyn, never mind the literal goliath of the party. 

He wrings out her dress as well, conscious of not tearing the delicate fabric, of keeping it safe in his brutish hands. He feels so large beside her sometimes, especially now when there’s a strength in his bones he’s still adjusting to. He knows she doesn’t bend nor break, that he’s being foolish, but still it lingers in him sometimes. He is a monster, no matter how often she speaks of his beauty. 

‘It’s a shame there isn’t room for you too,’ Vercinjetorix calls from the bath. 

He hangs up her dress beside his shirt and turns towards her. She’s submerged up to her chin, the steam rolling from the water casting her in a misty glow. Her hair spreads like a golden shroud across the surface and her eyes are closed, her face relaxed for once. They get so little time to stop, to rest. Cedwyn wants to let her savour it. 

Cedwyn walks towards her and kneels beside the tub. He traces his fingers through the shallow water until he reaches one of her arms. Gently, he runs the calloused pads of his fingers over her forearm and up to her shoulder where he rubs the back of his knuckles against her cheek. Her eyes are still closed but she smiles, tilting herself towards his touch.

‘I’m content where I am,’ he answers at last. 

‘Oh?’ she smiles, eyes fluttering open to watch him through the steam. ‘And where is that?’

‘Here with you.’

Vercinjetorix leans forwards and Cedwyn is there to meet her. Their lips meet in a soft press, her mouth wet from the water, his cold with deathly chill and the lingering remnants of the rain.

She doesn’t seem to mind. One of her damp hands presses against the broad swell of his neck and slides up to tangle her fingertips in his hair. She gets her fingertips between the damp silver strands and tugs, just once, and Cedwyn lets out a soft murmur of want against her lips. 

In reply her mouth parts, her tongue flicking against his lower lip. Cedwyn opens gladly for her, and where once his breath would have slipped between them now there is only the sound of their kisses. Her tongue is wet and warm as it flicks against his, as he rubs his own against her lower lip, as he sweeps it into her mouth to curl it against her tongue. 

Vercinjetorix makes a sound as sweet as honey, a moan that’s light and trembling as her hand clenches in his hair. 

He pulls back just enough to whisper, ‘We should go to bed.’

‘We should,’ she agrees. ‘Though not to sleep, I think.’

‘No, not to sleep.’

Another kiss, because he cannot resist her, and then he sits back and sets about using the water from the bath to scrub the grime from his skin. He is quick and methodical, whereas even with her wish to go to bed Vercinjetorix takes her time. She washes her legs and along her thighs, raising up in bath just enough to give him glimpses of tempting pale skin he longs to drag his teeth along. She rubs scented circles along her stomach with the small bar of soap, up along the peaks of her breasts, her nipples pebbled with cold as she arches them out of the water. 

She’s teasing him. He knows it by the way she cleans the same spot twice over, by the way she keeps glancing at him and smiling as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. 

He loves her. And he wants to lift her from the bath and carry her straight to bed, but that would mean going through an inn of people. One day they’ll have a house of their own and he can carry her from the bath and lay her out over the pale sheets before worshipping each inch of her with his mouth and tongue.

Cedwyn blinks, and turns back to her. ‘I thought we were going to bed?’

‘I’m bathing.’

She lifts her leg into the air to lather her thigh with soap for the second time. 

‘No, you’re teasing me.’

She holds her steely composure for a moment, before it buckles and she breaks with a smile. ‘Is it working?’

Cedwyn answers by standing up and reaching into the bath to lift her in his arms. She shrieks with delighted laughter as he scoops her up towards him and kisses her cheeks and temple. 

‘What do you think?’ he whispers against her skin. 

She giggles and presses a damp kiss to his lips. A series of hard knocks comes from the door and the innkeeper calls, ‘Everything alright in there?’

‘Oh, all fine, thank you!’ Vercinjetorix calls. Then she leans into him, running her fingers along his cheeks. ‘We really should go to bed.’ 

‘I wasn’t the one washing myself twice over.’

He sets her down gently, loathe to let her go, but if he does now he can hold her again all night. She leans up to give him a kiss, then steps away to dry herself and drape herself in the thin cotton dress she wears for bed. Cedwyn puts his shirt and breeches back on and then they leave the warmth of the bathroom, heading up through the inn to where their bedroom awaits. 

Like most inn-rooms throughout Maes it’s composed of a mismatch of furniture cobbled together from various sources. The bed frame is metal, the dresser painted white wood, the floor covered by a series of three different rugs. And there’s a mirror, large and square, built with a dark frame. 

Vercinjetorix goes over to it, turning in a slow circle before it, the look on her face assessing. ‘I need to sit down and have a day with this gown again, the stitching is falling apart.’

Cedwyn sets down their bag by the foot of the bed and walks to stand behind her. He’s so much taller he can rest his chin on the top of her head as he wraps his arms around her waist. Like this, reflected back by the mirror, the differences between them are obvious; he is broad where she is petite, tall where she is short, and yet the differences only mean that she fits in his arms all the more sweetly. She is the perfect height to rest her head against the swell of his chest and his arms are wide enough he can wrap her up completely in them.

‘I think I have a solution,’ Cedwyn says.

She raises her eyebrows at him in the mirror. ‘And what might that be?’

‘Well, you could take it off.’ 

Vercinjetorix smiles, just for a second, before her expression turns teasingly serious. She nods, as if considering, ‘Hm, I suppose that is one solution.’

She turns and presses a hand against his chest, gently backing him up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. 

‘I think I have an idea as well,’ she says. 

‘Oh?’

‘It won’t fix the problem with my hemline, but I think you’ll like it all the same.’

At her urging, he sits. He spreads his thighs as she sinks down between them to tuck herself between his broad legs. She hums to herself, a small smile of mischief dimpling her cheeks as she plucks at the laces of his breeches. The way her delicate fingers look dancing over his crotch makes his cock stir with want. 

‘How is this helping your dress again?’

‘Oh, it isn’t,’ she says as she pulls the fastenings loose and bares his cock. ‘But it will make me feel better about the situation.’

Cedwyn starts to laugh, only for the sound to be snatched on a sigh as she wraps her hand around his hardening cock. She slides her hand from tip to base and back again, working him towards aching in her grip. He holds the sheets between his hands, pinching at the itchy blankets with his palms. 

As her hand slides up and down his shaft she uses her free hand to push up his shirt, to bare the scars and muscles of his stomach to her. She runs her fingers over the old lines in his skin, as tender as if she were kissing him. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ she murmurs softly. 

There are times where it’s difficult to believe that, where he looks in the mirror and sees his golden eyes and fanged teeth and sees only the same monster he’s hunted a thousand times over. But tonight it is just them, just their bodies, just together like he wants them always to be. And so he believes her, he doesn’t deny her words, just pants and shakes as he rocks his hips to fuck upwards into her strokes. 

Vercinjetorix leans forwards, kissing along the warmth of his inner thigh, stopping to suck at the soft skin to make him let out a low, rumbling groan. He can feel the way she smiles against his thigh, how she’s pleased by hearing him. He is quiet in love making, he knows this. Not intentionally, just by instinct, by habit after nights on the Road where fumbling too loudly can draw untold horrors to your tent. But he knows she likes to hear him, likes to know he’s enjoying her as she enjoys him. His body shows it, but he wants to tell her. 

‘That feels good,’ he whispers. It’s a little plain, a little stilted, but he isn’t used to talking like this. He’ll get there. They’ll just have to keep practising. 

‘Good,’ she answers and then flicks her tongue over the head of his cock.

The pleasure is immediate, shooting through him like a white-hot spark to make him gasp. He cannot feel the cold anymore, but the heat of pleasure is as devastating as it ever was. 

She rubs her tongue over the slit of his cock then takes the head into her mouth and sucks. She keeps a hand near the base, still moving, pumping him lightly, but now her mouth works over the tip, licking and sucking to make him shake. 

He puts a hand on her head, smoothing his fingers over her crown of golden hair. He doesn’t pull, doesn’t tug, just rests it there to hold her as she moves. She takes him deeper, cheeks hollowing as she sucks and Cedwyn moans her name loudly in the quiet of the room.

The walls here are probably thin. He should be quiet, lest someone overhear them. 

She sucks again and that thought is lost. 

All that matters is the wet heat of her mouth as she takes him deeper, as she lets his cock slide back to hit the tightness of her throat, as she hums around him and the vibrations make him buck his hips and groan low and desperate. She pulls back enough to suck at the slick head of his cock, to run her tongue over him, and still her hands are moving over the base, sliding over his stomach, touching him however she can. 

Cedwyn doesn’t need to breathe anymore but he does now reflexively, because the way pleasure shakes through him makes him feel as though she’s stealing the air from his lungs. 

Vercinjetorix takes him deeper into her mouth again, building to a rhythm where she takes him deep until his cock presses against her throat then out again to rub her tongue over the aching head of his cock, to spread his pre-cum over her tongue. 

When he can feel he’s close, that he’s about to spill, he tightens his hand in her hair just a little and whispers her name as a warning. In reply she hums again and lets the thick heat of his cock slide as deep as she can, before sucking again. And Cedwyn’s hips stutter as he cums, as he spills down her throat, as she moans around him and drinks every drop. 

His moan is loud enough that someone knocks on the wall. ‘Keep it down in there!’ Thankfully, the voice is not familiar. Less embarrassing to disturb strangers than the party. 

He can only gasp as he flops onto his back and lays there, panting for breath he does not need. 

Between his thighs Vercinjetorix wipes her mouth and laughs. ‘I wonder what they’d say if you went next door to talk to them about their complaints, hm?’

Cedwyn grins at her as she climbs up onto the bed beside him. He stays still until she’s laying next to him then he rolls over on top of her, ‘I know where I’d rather be?’

Her lips are flush and wet. ‘And where is that?’ 

He slides her dress up along her thighs, up her hips, her stomach, then she raises her arms so he can take it off over her head. ‘Here with you,’ he whispers and takes one of her small breasts in his mouth.

She gasps as he gets his lips around a nipple, as he sucks it into his mouth to rub and circle his tongue around the swollen bud. Her hands go straight to the back of his head and squeeze, anchoring him in as he sucks and kisses at her chest. She’s perfect, her breasts small and sweet, like honey on his tongue. 

He rubs her other breast with his hand, his calloused fingers making her writhe as he pinches her nipple between them. He stays here, kissing and sucking until she’s whining beneath him, until she’s gasping his name desperately. 

Then he kisses his way down her body, stopping to mouth at the soft curve of her hips, at the swell of her thighs. She spreads her legs for him and he takes a moment to look at her: the flush to her pale cheeks, her golden hair spread like a wave over the blankets, her wide eyes and sweetly parted mouth.

‘You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,’ he tells her. ‘I could look at you forever.’

She reaches for his hand and he takes it with a squeeze. ‘Lucky for you we have forever, then.’

‘Lucky for me indeed,’ he says. 

And then he kneels down, laying himself between her thighs, taking one of her legs and draping it over his shoulder. He licks up the length of her wet entrance, pushing his tongue between her folds to fuck inside her. 

She gasps and grabs his head in her hand. Her fingers slide between his hair and she holds tight, squeezing tight. He moans at the press of her nails against his skull and fucks his tongue into her, deeper this time. 

He could spend forever between her thighs, with his mouth spread over her, with the taste of her wetness slipping between his lips. He adjusts his position slightly so he can get his lips around her clit, so he can suck the tender nub of nerves tightly. Her hips jerk up towards his face at that and her hand tightens in his hair as she moans his name. 

As he works her clit between his lips and rubs his tongue against it he slides a finger inside her, twisting and curling it as she clenches around him. He fucks her like that for a long time, with his fingers curled inside her pushing and scissoring to fuck her hard and thorough. When she comes the first time her thigh clenches against the side of his head and her hand squeezes his hair as she gasps: 

‘Cedwyn, please, please, there, don’t stop, please,’ and she breaks on a trembling cry. 

He doesn’t stop. He stays there until his jaw might once have ached, until he would have needed to pant for air. But he is undead, and so none of those things happen, he can just stay between the sweet curve of her thighs and give her pleasure over and over again.

After he’s made her cum for the third time she pulls on his hair a little, ‘Darling,’ she whispers. ‘I want you inside me.’

And of course, he can never deny her.

It’s still too soon from when he last came. In his old life, it would have taken him time still to recover, for his cock to get hard again. 

But in this new life, there are other ways to push his body to do what he wants. He leans over the edge of the bed and opens their bag, pulling out a glass bottle filled to the brim with rich red blood. He takes a few long swigs, letting the coppery taste sweep over his tongue and down his throat. Once, this might have disgusted him. On a small level it still does if he lets himself think about it too long. 

But it was the price he had to pay to stay alive, to stay with her. And he would pay it again a thousand times. If she were not a lich she would let him drink from her, and he could lift her pale thigh and gently sink his teeth through her soft, creamy skin and drink the sweetness from her as she gasped beneath him.

Lich blood stands between that. So bottled it is. 

In the mirror he can see them both; her spread out on her back, him above her, pumping his cock to coax it back to full hardness. Vercinjetorix tilts her head and watches them in the reflection. 

‘I love how we look together,’ she says, her voice trembling, broken with pleasure. 

He grins a little as he takes her thighs and tilts her hips up. ‘I know something I like more.’

‘What is it?’ she says, grinning too, knowing exactly what he means.

Slowly, he thrusts his cock inside her. He takes his time, watching her face unfold with pleasure as he does. She arches her back to encourage him deeper, her lips parting around a moan of his name. 

Once each inch of his cock is fully inside her he holds her there, letting them both adjust to the feeling. When he starts to move, he spends no time being gentle, in giving her shallow thrusts of his cock. They’re both too desperate for that, too built up after how long he spent between her thighs. 

Instead he braces one hand on the bed and fucks into her hard and fast, his hips slapping her own as he does. She’s watching them in the mirror, her head tilted to the side, her hands squeezing her own breasts as she stares at the way their bodies move together. 

She moans and whimpers, pleading his name, loud in her attentions where he is quiet. He tries to talk back, to tell her how gorgeous she is, to whisper how much he wants her, how she undoes him completely. But the words get stuck in his throat, get lost as he loses himself around the feeling of her tight and wet around his cock.

So instead he just whispers her name, groans low and desperate as he rocks into her again and again until the tension curling round his gut builds to squeeze through his thighs and he reaches pleasure with a low growl as he thrusts into her again and holds himself there to spill. 

Beneath him she moans his name, her own body tensing and shaking as he pulls pleasure from her again. There’s another knock against the wall, louder this time, but Cedwyn doesn’t stop until she climaxes, until she comes apart with a pleading cry of his name. 

When she’s done, he stills, flopping down next to her on the bed. The weight of him hitting it makes the old frame creak. He lays face down, dazed and blissed, his whole body tingling with the feeling of it. 

He makes himself move. He wants her in his arms, and he can’t do that if he just lays there.

Beside him, Vercinjetorix has pulled up the blankets and she’s smiling contentedly. 

‘That was nice,’ she says. ‘I wish we had time like this more often.’

Cedwyn wraps his arms around her and pulls her close until her slender frame is pressed to his. ‘We still have time,’ he points out. 

‘I think that neighbour might kill us if we don’t take a break.’

‘Not if I kill him first.’

Vercinjetorix rolls her eyes but she’s smiling as she slides her arms around his neck and presses a soft kiss to his lips. ‘You’ll do no such thing,’ she tells him. ‘Because that would mean leaving this bed.’

‘I could be very quick.’

‘A second would be too long.’ 

‘Half a second?’ 

‘It would be an eternity without you,’ she says, very seriously. 

They both start to laugh. Cedwyn smothers the sound against her hairline, squeezing her gently in his arms. ‘Alright, alright. I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Do you promise?’ 

When he answers, he takes her face in his hands, and they both know he’s talking about more than here, more than now, more about a night in bed together. He means forever, their forever, whatever it may look like, ‘I promise. I’m going to stay right where I am.’

She smiles and asks, ‘And where is that?’ 

‘Here with you.’


End file.
